


Whispers in the dark

by DreamInblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Wizards, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInblue/pseuds/DreamInblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is nothing but a slave but when he comes across this particular man and his dragon,<br/>all he ever wants is to fly away with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the dark

The sun is already high in the sky when Sehun goes out. He woke up at 6am like every other day and proceed to make his master breakfast. His master wake up exactly at 7:15am every morning but he likes to eat a consistent meal in the early hour. Therefore Sehun has to cook a lot but also be creative as his master doesn't like to eat the same thing twice a week. It's very tiring as, somedays, he has to sleep late just to find new recipes and test them before he decides to make them for his master. 

After he has finished cooking, he set the table and wake his master up. If he woke him up a minute late, he will later be whipped. If the breakfast isn't ready when the master enters the dinish room or if it's not for his liking, he will be whipped too. Actually, every time he makes something wrong, his master punishes him. It's not that bad once he got used of this. In the beginning, he had been really scared and what he remembers the most is the pain. The pain he felt when he first has been punished. It was unbearable, he has felt as he was going to die. But he did not. And now, he's still scared and does every thing he can to avoid being punished but sometimes his master returns home with a bad mood and he will decide that Sehun's dinner is not close to tasty or that he thinks that Sehun didn't clean the house well and he will get a good beating for things he didn't do. 

After his master goes to work, he would make his bed and clean his master's bedroom then he would clean the entire house. Even if it was still clean, he had to do it everyday. It was master's orders. When he would have finish cleaning, it would already be midday. For the afternoon, he had to shop for groceries if needed and take care of the garden. He was the one who had to water the plants and make sure they grow nicely. 

Clearly, he had to do everything in the house as his master didn't want to buy another slave. But if he was still here, it was because he was doing a good job, wasn't it? And he was still grateful towards his master as he was allowed to leave the house and do whatever he wants as long as he was back to make dinner on time. As his master came back to work at 9pm, he could easily returns one hour before. That means that if he was doing his work well in the day, he could leave the house at 2 or 3pm. Free time was obviously his favourite. It was as if he was a free man. As if he didn't have a master. As if he was his own person. But the collar around his neck spoiled everything. Collars was the simbol of slavery. If someone had one, it would only mean they were a slave. On the collar was wrotten their master's name and adress in case if their slaves decided to run away or to cause trouble. The collar was the only indicator; indeed if a slave managed to remove their collar, they could be free. There would be nothing to give them away, however it was not an easy task as their collars were imbued with magic. Only wizards could give a slave freedom. And Sehun knew he would never meet one. He used to dream about being free, about not having to please a master anymore but he has been a slave all his life and he had his collar placed on him since his birth. 

It was his fate. And now he accepted it. 

Right now, he was weeding in a crouched position as weeds were growing fast. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he was feeling very hot. His legs became weak under his weight but he didn't take a break and continued his work. He was sweating and thirsty because of the weather but didn't give up. He tried to swallow as his throat was dry but he had nothing to swallow. He had to lick his lips every thirty seconds too as they were chapped. He at least think of wearing a hat for him not to have a heat stroke. His neck felt the most uncomfortable as the collar seemed to tighten around it. He wanted to tear it away as he sweated the most there. He felt like crying as he sensed it constantly. He had to try very hard not to break down right there. He inhaled a deep breath of air before he exhaled slowly. Doing it a few times, he finally felt a bit better. When he finished to weed, he removed his gardening gloves and wiped his sweat away. As he checked out the time, it was already 2:23pm. He still had to water the garden. He took a bit of time to decide if he could relax a little or doing it now to have more free time after. It wasn't a surprise for him to choose the second solution. He couldn't wait to go to the forest. The only place where he felt peaceful. So he rushed to the watering can and filled it with water before beginning to water the flowers first. The garden was very pretty as flowers were abundant. Tulips, hyacinths, carnations, anemones, larkspurs and more; the view was stunning and Sehun was proud of that. He was the one to take care of them, protect them, he was even talking to them whenever he felt more lonely than usual. The garden was his only pride. He was putting away the watering can when a dull sound startled him. It was like something heavy has fallen. He blinked a few times as his heartbeat stilled before gazing at his surroundings. He saw nothing out of normal and decided to shrug it off.

He had finally finish his work for the day. He decided to take a quick shower before making his way to the forest. His spare time was always spent there and he was fine with it. He could go to the city but slaves were seen as nothing in their society and he was tired of being judged and seeing people watching him with disdain. He didn't want that, he was not strong enough to face that. So he prefered to spend his time in his favourite place. There was never anyone in the forest. 

He has changed himself in a white shirt and short pants and brought a water bottle with him just in case. He took the little used roads as to not come across anyone. It has been a long time since he has talked to anyone else than his master and he became very awkward around others. Now, he just wanted to be alone. As he arrived in front of the forest, he took a big breath before entering. This place was known as magic as as soon as you put a feet in it, the trees would move and you would be swallowed by the forest. That's why few people came around here, they were afraid of not being able to get out of it after. But, there was no such thing, Sehun knew if he took the same path as he came, he would come back to the entry of the forest. 

As he move forward, he looked for the giant tree where he like to lay his back against. He almost tripped in a small rock before he took a glance at the tree. It was so huge, it was the only thing he could see. People says that this tree was the guardian of the forest and that it only let in who he considered at not being a harm to the forest. The fact that Sehun could step inside the forest and touch the tree like he was doing now was a wonder to him. Each time, he caressed it, his heart would beat faster and he would stare at it with awe in his eyes. He was about to close his eyes when he heard something. It was a regular sound, just like..just like something was breathing. Something big..Maybe a creature of the forest? He has never met one before so he felt very surprised. He knew the tree would never let a living being to die in this forest so he wasn't really scared, he was mostly curious. He wanted to see one of the creatures. It seemed to come from behind the giant tree so he walked around it. He had to walk a good two minutes just to round the tree and then his heart stopped. In front of him, just a few feets away was lying a gigantic creature. He didn't know what it was as he never studied but he could tell it was something you couldn't see everyday. Maybe you could never see in your life as it was rare. His eyes were fixed on it as he refused to stare away. The creature was enormous and entirely black. It had two wings and a long tail. It was currently sleeping; lying on the grass with its head resting on its right front leg. Sehun was fascinated and he wanted nothing more but to touch the creature and to feel its skin on his hands. He could tell it looked dangerous but the tree was there to protect him. He was sure of it. 

So he stepped in front of it and mustered his courage before he lifted a hand just in front of the thing's nose. He has almost touched it before he heard someone yawning which made him turn his head to the right in horror. Was there someone else? That's when he saw that, against the creature right side was lying a man. He was covered by the thing's wing and as he pat at it, the creature removed his wing. The man looked the same age as Sehun but he was his opposite. Sehun could see it. He could tell this man was living as he wanted and was following the orders of no one. He was stretching and Sehun noticed the man was carrying a sword on his left side. As he turned, the man glanced at Sehun before staring back at him. He frowned at him before clicking his tongue. Sehun gulped. The man was really good looking...His tan skin and dark eyes were attraying as well as the muscles Sehun could discern through his shirt. He was coming near Sehun and sighed when he stood in front of him. Sehun couldn't even move and it wasn't even because of the creature but because of this very attractive man. When the other looked at him in the eyes, Sehun felt like he would faint soon.

"What a slave like you doing here?" He asked, nodding at his collar and Sehun's disappointment was immense. What was he imagining? Sehun was a slave and nobody would ever talk to him if not for calling him a slave. His face fall and his lower lip trembled when he lowered his head. 

"I..I always come here" He whispered without looking at the other.

"What?"

"I always...come here" He repeated just a little bit more loudly.

"What? I can't even hear you! Speak louder god damnit!" Sehun felt his eyes watering before his face was covered in tears. This man was no different after all, treating him like shit just because he was a slave. He didn't even know what he was expecting but it was certainly not this. He was tired, so tired to be treated like that, he simply glared at the other before attempting to leave. He saw the other's shocked face before he turned around but before he could, the man took his wrist in his hand.

"Wait!" The man made him face him and looked at his face for a moment. He then release his wrist and put his hands on his face.

"Look..I'm sorry. It's just" He gazed at the creature before looking back at Sehun "My..dragon is hurt and she can't fly anymore so I'm like stuck here until she recovers. It's nice and all but I want to be able to travel, you know, go on adventures but seeing her state, we'll be here for a while. She just..crashed earlier as some men from the nearby village tried to kill her, these bastards. They throw a fucking cannonball at her! I'm seriously so pissed!"

"Is she okay?!" Sehun gasped. The dragon didn't look hurt though. Dragon..?

"Yes, I healed her as much as I could. She just need to rest for a while now. I think one month would be enough" The man seemed pensive. 

"How did you heal her?" How could you heal a dragon? The man pursued his lips before smirking.

"That's a question for another time" Sehun nodded.

"But why are you telling me all of that?" He asked, suspicious. The man just shrugged.

"What's your name?" His name?!

"I..I'm just a slave! You can't ask me my name! Why would you want to know the name of a slave?" His voice cracked at the end. He wanted to cry again but then, he felt a rough hand taking a hold of his chin before lifting it. Sehun's eyes widened. Someone was touching him..Someone was touching him! He unconsciously leaned against the other's hand, making him surprised. The man pulled his hand away, chuckling at the way Sehun was blushing.

"Why can't I know?" He raised an eyebrow "Tell me, there's no one else here" He crossed his arms.

"S-Sehun...My name.." He bit on his lower lip. 

"Hi Sehun. I'm Kai" He smiled "Don't tell anyone about us, okay?" _I have no one to tell anyway.._

 

_______________Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ________________

 

As he was lying on his bed that night, he remembered his day. The dragon. Kai...He wanted to see them again.

**_She just need to rest for a while now. I think one month would be enough_ **

Does that mean that they would stay in the forest for a month? He hoped that was the case. He didn't had the opportunity to touch the dragon nor to see her awake. It was apparently a female as Kai adressed her as "she". He wanted to see her again. He needed to. His life was so pathetic, he needed his touch of fantasy. And Kai..he thought about him as a jerk but he was just concerned about his companion. He saw his worried face, how he would always gaze at the dragon, she was obviously important to him. Sehun wanted an important person too. In fact, he craved it. He needed someone by his sides, someone to talk to, someone to laugh with, someone to share his secrets with..even if Sehun didn't have one. He has been alone all his life and talking to Kai, even though shortly, made him feel so much better. He really hoped that Kai and his dragon would still be there when he would go to see them the next day. He thought maybe that they could be friends if he would be staying for one month. _His first friend ever.._

 

________________________Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ________________________

 

As always, he cooked his master breakfast before cleaning the house and gardening. He finished earlier today as he was really excited to go to the forest again. He had a smile plastered on his face which was very unusual. As soon as he changed into proper clothes, he run for the door. He walked to the forest very fast and if, unfortunately he had to come across villagers, he would lower his head before bowing and shy away. Finally standing in front of the forest, he stepped in before he was engulfed. He walked straight ahead, knowing that whatever path he choose, he would always arrive by the tree. When he saw it, he breathed his anxiousness away and walked around it. He stopped at the view of the dragon. Her eyes were wide open, staring back at him and it almost seemed as she was tilting her head after she saw him. She exhaled from her nose and Sehun watched her in awe and then he laughed. He never saw something like this and he never thought of it too. But now, he was in front of this beautiful creature. He couldn't believe it. And to know it could fly. To know he could fly too if he wanted.

"What are you so happy about?" Kai was smiling at him.

"Can I touch her?" He replied right after. He blushed when Kai laughed at him though. Before he had the time to pout, Kai nodded.

"Go on. But it won't be my problem if you lose an arm"

"What?!" He cried, stupefied.

"Joking. It was a joke, calm down. She's harmless"

Sehun blew a raspberry at Kai's reply. He has seriously believed it. Kai was bad, he decided. He approached her quietly and watched as Kai whispered her something. They seemed so close, Sehun was jealous. Suddenly, the dragon lowered her head to Sehun's reach which made him really happy. He laughed again before tentatively caressing her. Her skin wasn't as rough as he expected but it wasn't soft either. It was pleasant in a way and when she leaned against his palm, he chuckled. He didn't even know why he was laughing that much but at this moment, he was so happy. When he turned his head to talk to Kai, he saw the other watching him with soft eyes and then he stared at his collar and Sehun's face fall. He pulled his hand away from the dragon who seemed to pout as she wanted Sehun to touch her again and stepped back. He hated to be reminded of his position. He came to the forest to forget for a bit but how could he fool himself? He was just a slave and he would always be. He was fiddling with his collar as Kai's piercing eyes were on him.

"I..I have to go back" He mumbled before turning away.

"See you tomorrow Sehun" 

He smiled.

 

________________________Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ________________________

 

From then, Sehun would always go back to the forest. For the first time, he felt happy. And it didn't matter anymore if he was still a slave as long as he could go out on the afternoon to see his two friends. Well, he wasn't really sure if that's what they were but he could still dream, right? He would have to ask Kai about that. His jaw became to hurt due to how much he was smiling these days. Never has he felt like this. When he went to see his friends, they would always be sleeping or eating some fruits Kai found. Or they would be playing around. It was Sehun's favourite thing to watch as it was only then he could witness Kai laughing wholeheartedly, playing like a child, his voice would resonate in Sehun's ears and Sehun wanted to drown in this voice. He was in love.

 

________________________Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ________________________

 

On the fifteenth day, something happened. 

Kai patted his mate affectionately before speaking up.

"Her name is Ember" He said as softly as the wind was blowing this day "She's only sixteen, you know. She's still young but she went through such awful things..." He hung his head and stopped patting her "She..She lost her parents when she was three. Then she had to live alone in this world full of disgusting people" His voice was hoarse "She was still young, she didn't know she couldn't go near cities. People there, they only think of their own lives, neither caring about others. If they meet a living being who's different from them, they would simply exclude them from their societies, treat them like they didn't belong to this world, put blame on them, kill them. Oh, they have many ways alright. One day, she went to Hazelta. That was the first time she saw humans. She was so amazed by them, you know, she wanted to play with them but..but they just saw her as a threat and began to throw whatever they found at her. She couldn't understand anything, she didn't want them to be scared of her. But then.." Kai turned to watch Sehun in the eyes, he was crying but Sehun was too "She's blind. She's blind Sehun since the age of three. They didn't even try to see if she was dangerous and they began to throw things at her. She wasn't as big then so her eyes were easily reachable. They throw poison at her face to kill her, she was in so much pain, so much pain.." 

Kai rested his head on Ember's as Ember tried to embrace him as she could. It was so heatbreaking. Everything was.

Was this really humanity? How could these people call themselves humans? They were monsters. 

"I found her three years after. She was so scared when I approached her, scared of what humans could do. But eventually she began to let me go near her and now, it's been ten years since we met. She's like my soulmate, she's everything I have"

"K-Kai.." He sobbed. 

"You make me think of her" Sehun stilled.

"Wh..at?" He trembled, staring at Kai as the latter was staring back at him. 

"You're scared of humans too, right? They hurt you too, they look down on you. Am I right?" 

"I..I" His eyes were unfocused as his lips shooked as he continued to cry.

"They avoid you and laugh at you. They think they're better than you in any way and that you deserve nothing" 

Kai walked to stand in front of him and watched him cry with the softest expression he saw for the first time on someone's face. He then took him into his arms and patted him on the back.

"I..I feel so lonely Kai! I have no friends, everyone avoids me like I'm a freak and..and all I ever do is work. You're the first guy I spoke to since so long, I don't even remember. You know, I have no right to speak to other people because I'm a slave, I could only speak to flowers. You..You have no idea how much I want to thank you. For everything you've done, for treating me as a human, as equal as you, to not look down on me. It felt so good for once, thank you so much!" He cried on Kai's neck. Kai tightened his arms around him, Sehun never wanted this to end. And as he cried his heart out, he fall asleep on Kai.

When he woke up, Kai was sleeping beside him, an arm around Sehun's waist. He smiled, he wanted to wake up to Kai's face everyday. But then, his eyes widened. It was already dark outside...He was in trouble.

 

________________________Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ________________________

 

Sehun didn't return to the forest for five days and Kai was worried as fuck.

When he woke up the other day, he expected to see Sehun curled up on his arms but when he had open his eyes, Sehun has disappeared. Kai felt so disappointed. He then shrugged it off as he was sure Sehun would be back on the afternoon but..he didn't. He didn't come the day after too and the day after as well. And now, Kai was becoming crazy. What if something has happened to him? What if he would never come back? What if he decided that Kai wasn't worth all his attention after all? He wanted to go look for Sehun but he couldn't let Ember alone. He was so afraid something would happen to her if he wasn't with her. And he didn't even know where Sehun lived. He then thought of Sehun's master. It was horrific to think that slavery exists in this world. That people couldn't even choose how they would live, what they will do of their days, that they had a fucking collar around their neck like a good dog. Showing to the world that they were owned, that their bodies wasn't theirs but their master's.

Kai was playing with one of Ember's legs while he was waiting for Sehun. He prayed for him to come today, he had too. Kai missed him so fucking much. As the day passed with Sehun, he became quite fond of him. Sehun was a wonderful human being which was used and manipulated by bastards. He didn't deserve all of that.

Kai just wished Sehun's could finally be free. 

"Kai.." He heard Sehun's voice and his heart skipped a beat.

"Sehun!" He stood up "Where have you been?!" And as he looked at Sehun's face, he gasped "Sehun!" He took his face between his hands before examining it. Sehun winced as Kai's hands touched him. 

"What happened to you?" Sehun looked down at his feets and tried his best not to cry.

"Kai.." 

"It's this bastard, isn't it? He beat you up! I'm going to fucking kill him, how dare he touch you, I'll-" Sehun took Kai's wrist in his hands to calm him.

"It's okay. Kai, it's okay" Putting both of his palms on Kai's face, he smiled at him. Kai breathed heavily as he stared at Sehun's eyes. He then took one of Sehun's hand and pressed it against his lips. 

"Why those I love have to all suffer so much. Life is so unfair, always messing with good people" 

They stared at each other before Kai kissed the corner of Sehun's mouth softly. The latter's eyes widened before he pressed his lips to Kai's. Their lips moved together in a chaste kiss. Kai's lips moved softly over Sehun's. It felt like the gentle brush of a butterfly. He has finally tasted love. But he would only know the taste of it.

"I won't come back Kai.." 

"What..are you saying?" Kai froze.

"Ember recovered, didn't she? Or she would soon, it has already been a month and..my..master doesn't allow me to go out anymore. I forgot to cook him dinner the other day and when I returned to his house, he was already home before me. He..he..punished me" His voice cracked "I found a way to go out today but I have to go back soon and..I will never come back here Kai.." He cried on Kai's shoulder.

"This is...all my fault. Because of me..Because of me you-" 

"NO! Don't you dare! That was never your fault. I was so happy with you, you know. I wanted to be with you, I don't regret it. I never will"

"Sehun.." He caressed his cheek where he could see a bruise and he felt the tears falling "He hurt you.."

"It's not the first time, Kai..it's okay"

"Stupid! How could it be okay! How come you still coming here after that! Do you have a dead wish?!" Kai shouted.

"..I love you Kai" He placed a gentle kiss on Kai's lips "Goodbye" He closed his eyes. Ember groaned and as Sehun opened them again, he saw it. 

His master was pointing a rifle at Kai and as he pressed the trigger, Sehun turned them around before smiling at him.

"I love you Kai..So much. He repeated and everything went black. The last thing he saw was Kai's shocked face. 

 

________________________Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ________________________

 

_Fucking idiot, why did you do that?_

_You're so stupid, so so fucking stupid!_

_I love you Sehun._

 

Wake up

_Today is my birthday, you know..Won't you wake up for me?_

_I miss you._

 

Wake up, please

_I miss you so much..._

 

Wake up, Sehun.

_I love you._

_Ember misses you too, she wants you back_

I want you back

 

________________________Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ     Ӂ________________________

 

When Sehun opened his eyes, he had to narrow them because of the sunshine entering the room. He was in an unfamiliar room and he felt so refreshed. As if he woke up from a very good sleep. He tried to stand up but it was a little difficult to move as if he didn't use his muscles for a while. He tried to remember why he was lying there at the moment before he heard someone yawning beside him. He managed to turn his head to the left and he stopped breathing.

Kai..Kai was here and he was holding his hand tightly. Sehun stared at him longingly as all of his memories came back to him.

"Kai" He whispered. His voice was hoarse as he didn't use it for a while. Kai's eyes opened comically wild as he stared at Sehun. He cried at the view of Sehun.

"You're awake..You're awake, Sehun!" Kai wept before he kissed Sehun hard. 

"What..What happened?" He coughed.

"You fucking take the bullet instead of me, that's what happened, you idiot!" Sehun winced as the other was shouting beside his ears "The bastard has been following you and I still don't understand how the hell he could have entered the magic forest but.."

"The tree let him" Sehun said.

"Why would he??!" Kai was upset, all of that could have been avoid. He spent three months by Sehun's bed, crying, praying for him to be alright. Everyday was hell.

"Hmm..If he didn't. I would have left the forest alone and my master would have killed me there, you know. The tree saved me" Sehun smiled beautifully and Kai's heart felt warm as he saw Sehun's stunning smile again. His tears were still rolling down his face. He was so happy Sehun was finally awake.

"How.." Kai sighed.

"There's something you don't know Sehun. Remember the day you asked me how I healed Ember the first time we meet?" He waited for Sehun to nod and take a deep breath.

"I'm in fact a wizard. So I had the power to. After that asshole shoot you" He grimaced while saying that "I did my best to heal you, I was so so scared but I convinced myself not to break down. I had to save you. When you were stable again, I was so relieved, I cried for one whole week. Now, you're finally awake.." He kissed him gently again.

He wasn't angry at Kai for not telling him the truth. Sehun smiled before he lowered his head. Something felt wrong. Something was missing. 

"Kai!" He was bewildered. He didn't think this day would ever come. He felt so much joy, the feeling was incredible. 

_**Only wizards could give a slave freedom.** _

"You're free Sehun" Kai smiled at him and Sehun tugged at Kai's sleeve before he kissed him passionately.

Maybe he would not only get a taste of love after all, but the whole thing.


End file.
